Ice and Fire
by YukiRyu93
Summary: While on a mission to Athens , Greece , Allen , Lavi and Kanda find a girl with Innocence... Who is she and why is her Innocence so special.? These are her Adventures in the black order , as she tries to rebuild he life from the beginning ... (I suck At Summaries I know... This is my first story , please be gentle ...! )


**Well this is my first story so it may suck a little ...Just a little thou...I hope ... Well anyway before I give myself depression and decide not to upload the story , I hope that you'll like it and any constructive criticism is well appreciated ...!**

**Oh and English isn't my native language so there might be some mistakes... No ... There will be mistakes in both vocabulary and grammar and stuff... Heck I even make mistakes when I write in my one language... So don't be to hard on me...! :D**

* * *

''What_ the hell is going on?''_

I thought running away from yet another blast . For about an hour now I've been running from a giant balloon thing with a grotesque baby face contorted into a horrible pained expression and with a pentacle on it's forehead , that's pointing giant guns at me that are scattered all over it's body . As I dived to the left to avoid yet another gunshot I hit my head on a garbage can. I sat there moaning in pain , holding my head and watching this thing making it's way slowly over to me. I looked around me , discovering that I had nowhere to run to anymore and backed away slowly. It let out a terrifying shriek that made my ears hurt and pointed it's gun straight to my face… I screamed and raised my hands to cover my face. And then it happened … The burning in my hands intensified by a million times… When the monster started attacking me the burning started but by the time it's been getting worse and now it was over the top. It wasn't particularly painful , but annoying none the less . As I raised my hands in front of me something that could be only from a fairy tail happened… They started glowing …. My left hand orange , my right hand , light blue. Ah I forgot to mention that both my hands have weird birthmarks on them . My right hand has a swirling pattern that end to the palm that is light blue in color and my left hand has the exact same tribal pattern that ends in my palm only that it is orange. Also on each palm I have a weird symbol looking like a Japanese kanji . As I looked at my hand surprised the monster shrieked and prepared to attack me. I screamed and swiped my hand to the right . And it froze…. It literally froze. As I ,moved my hand a blue wave came off of it and hit the monster making it completely covered in ice . I looked at it dumbfounded and I raised my left hand to look at it.. And then it burst into flames… The monster was completely reduced to ashes …. I was mindblown…. I couldn't think of anything until another monster came my way… I swiped my hands at it , but nothing happened . They've stopped glowing and I felt exhausted … As I started screaming again a giant hammerhead came out of nowhere and smashed the monster to the ground… Completely and utterly destroying it . I huffed a sigh of relief and looked up to see my savior… He was a red haired guy , wearing a bandana and a black eyepatch .His green eye was cheerful and he wore a black coat with silver details and a silver badge on the left side of his chest and black and white pants with brown boots. To top it all of he wore an orange scarf around his neck…

''What's a nice lady like you doing here.?'' He asked

''Nah , well nothing , just running for my life…'' I answered him sarcastically…

He smirked…''You know , I like you … My name is Lavi…'' He said as he offered me a hand up.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.'' My name is Theano '' I said smirking as well… Well I think I would make great friends with this guy…

''Just let me ask you one thing … '' I started … ''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!''

He looked at me and chuckled…'' Wait 'till we find my friends and we will explain everything to you .''

I sighed and pouted. A damn balloon was just about to kill me and I have to wait for answers.?

As we walked out of the dark little corner that I somehow managed to get myself into we ran into a guy with silver-white hair…

''And that my friend , Allen''… Lavi said as the white haired kid started running over to us…

''Lavi what happened.? I heard an explosion and I came as fast as I could I…'' ''Hey hey stop let me talk… !'' Lavi interrupted him .''Two Akumas were just attacking this girl but she's safe now…''

''Oh thank God '' Allen breathed a sigh of relief as he came over to me and outstretched his hand…''Hi , my name is Allen, Allen Walker…!''

I accepted the gesture and caught his hand in a handshake…''My name is Theano , Nice to meet you …!'' I said forcing a smile wile in my head I was wondering ''_What the hell Is an Akuma…?!''_


End file.
